


lots of anger in that small body

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, feral bastard Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Jaskier always was ready to fight anyone who insulted Geralt, but after getting together it only got worse. For some reason, Geralt doesn't mind.this was titled "feral slavic bastard jaskier" at first and thats the right energy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1672
Collections: AnnikasRecommend, Best Geralt





	lots of anger in that small body

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im stupid and jaskier is full of fight me energy

At first, Geralt honestly doesn’t notice, too overjoyed by being back with Jaskier, by being forgiven for his harsh words. **  
**

It’s very easy to get lost in the hurricane that’s Jaskier, always moving, always talking, always smiling. His bard is a very particular person, who smiles way too much and is way too charming for his own good.

More often than not, Geralt has to pull him out of yet another trouble the bard has found himself in, but for some reason, the Witcher doesn’t really mind. It’s a bit annoying but Jaskier’s smile is always bright and he tells Geralt the whole story of the supposed misunderstandings as they ride away from the village.

It’s entertaining and chases of any loneliness Geralt may feel because Jaskier is always there. Silence never lasts when Jakier walks with him and for some reason, it’s soothing to the Witcher, instead of annoying. He’s not sure when it changed but Jaskier has the ability to sneak up on people and make them like him. Or hate him, but that’s his own damn fault.

Jaskier touches him like he has no idea what Geralt is, and how easily he could hurt the bard. There are almost no boundaries between them because Jaskier does not give a fuck about Geralt growling or cursing at him, he just carries on like he’s not poking and shoving at a Witcher.

They’re riding through a light forest in the middle of spring when Jaskier suddenly turns his horse and almost gallops in a different direction.

“Geralt!” he calls happily. “Look at all the flowers!”

Geralt just sighs and settles in to wait while Jaskier does whatever he wants. It’s a bit embarrassing, how much power that small man has over him, but no one else is there to see. He’s sure they must make a comical picture - a grumpy, dark Witcher brooding in the shadows while a brightly-dressed bard almost runs around a small clearing, gathering flowers.

“You know, the sun won’t kill you!” Jaskier yells into his direction. “And you’re a bit pale.”

“Not that pale,” Geralt huffs, making the bard turn around with his hands on his hips.

“Geralt, the skin on your arms isn’t darker than the skin on your ass. I know. I checked.”

The Witcher fights very hard not to smile and finally just gets up and walks into the sun. Jaskier tugs at his arm as if he’s any other human and Geralt let the bard lead him until he’s settled down on some soft grass, the sun warming him nicely. It is pretty relaxing to be laying there with Jaskier blabbering about flowers.

Geralt can smell him even amongst all the smells of the forest, familiar and potent.

He lets himself fall into a light meditation and only surfaces when he feels Jaskier sit down next to him.

The bard has a lot of flowers on the ground and seems to be making a flower crown, making Geralt smile. He never made one, never even thought about it, but Jaskier just brings the unexpected into his life.

They sit like that together for a long while, Jaskier humming from time to time and Geralt just dozing in the warm sun, nature all that surrounds them. Suddenly, he feels something settle on top of his head and opens his eyes to meet Jaskier’s bright blue ones. They stare at each other for a second and then Jaskier breaks out in a smile.

“You look stunning,” he comments lightly, still staring at Geralt. 

The Witcher frowns and carefully touches the thing on his head, rolling his eyes when he feels the flowers. He doesn’t make a move to get rid of it, just gets up and hoists Jaskier up as well. The bard is holding the other crown so Geralt takes it and gently places it on Jaskier’s head, stunning the man.

They stare at each other in silence and Geralt can hear how fast Jaskier’s heart is beating. In the end, the bard is the one who moves, taking a small step closer to Geralt and laying one hand on the Witcher’s cheek.

Geralt lets out a shuddering breath and doesn’t move, letting Jaskier come to him. They kiss like that, bathed in golden light, pressed close together. It takes Geralt a second to wrap his arms around his bard and when he does, the other man almost melts into him with a happy him.

Jaskier’s other hand settles on the small of Geralt’s back, warm and safe and pressing just a bit, until they’re touching all over, still kissing softly. The kiss is nothing like the ones he used to share with an occasional woman - it’s soft and sweet and gentle, none of that urgency even though they both been waiting for this for decades.

When they part, Jaskier is giving him the brightest, cheekiest smile.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty, Witcher, because you made me wait a long time,” he says a bit breathlessly.

“I made myself wait as well,” Geralt points out, startling a laugh out of the other man. “I think we’re even.”

“Kiss me more and we will be.”

Geralt is more than happy to follow that order and they spend a good amount of time kissing. At some point, they lay down on the soft grass, hands wandering, kisses turning eager. Geralt can’t believe it, but they make love under the sky 2 times before he comes to his senses and realizes that they’re out in the open, with no protection. Jaskier just laughs and kisses one of the marks he left on the Witcher.

He’s astonished how little it changes.

They still banter and snipe at each other the whole time, Jaskier still annoys him with his stupid stongs. Now he has even more to write, and the first time Geralt hears a ballad about the White Wolf’s prowess in bed, he almost throws Jaskier off of his horse.

The bard just laughs and continues on, but never actually sings those pieces to an audience. Some of his songs are just for the two of them. Some are raunchy and stupid and they make Jaskier laugh, and some are sweet, soft and full of feelings neither of them feels ready to name yet.

Generally, everything stays the same.

Aside from Jaskier’s readiness to fight anyone who insults Geralt.

The Witcher is used to it by now, he knows that humans either fear or hate him and while Jaskier’s songs are slowly fixing it, the progress is slow.

He’s used to it and he doesn’t care all that much. Yes, it does hurt a bit to be hated by those he wants to protect, but it’s been decades and Geralt cares very little for it now.

Not Jaskier though.

Jaskier is quite angry all the time, Geralt has found out. He used to think that the bard is sunny and happy and charming all the time, but he knows better now. Jaskier is easily angered and ready to fight all the time.

The first time he hit a man for calling Geralt a beast, the Witcher was stunned silent.

Jaskier took one look at the man, grabbed a shovel from a nearby villager and quite literally whacked the man on the head with it.

“Shut up,” he growled at the fallen man and Geralt had to drag the bard out as not to start yet another fight.

He’s not surprised by Jaskier’s anger anymore but it’s always a sight to see. After they get together, it’s even worse. Now, whenever someone says something wrong about Geralt, something bad happens to them.

It took Geralt a hot second to realize and connect the dots, but the third time they passed a man vomiting into the bushes after insulting Geralt, the Witcher couldn’t avoid the conclusion anymore. He said nothing.

He still says nothing when Jaskier starts fights he cannot possibly finish, kicks villagers in the crotch for saying something wrong or spits insults at them. Geralt wants to be angry at Jaskier for putting himself in danger like that, but it’s just...nice.

Yes, Geralt has to usually save him by the end of it, but it’s the first time someone wants to defend him. The first time someone takes offence to what’s said to him, and it feels nice. Something warm spreads through his body every time, and Geralt just rolls his eyes at Jaskier and slaps his arm playfully.

“Do you have any self-preservation?” he asks eventually after Jaskier almost threw his lute at a rude man.

“None,” Jaskier says immediately, still angry. “Not when it comes to stupid people insulting you.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do!” Jaskier growls. “They have no fucking right and I will fight all of them if I have to.”

“You can’t,” Geralt insists. “I usually have to save your stupid ass.”

“Hmm, you always look stunning doing it,” Jaskier agrees, his voice more slurty now before turning back to anger. “But I will fight and punch and kick anyone I want, Geralt, you cannot stop me.”

“I figured,” Geralt mutters, already done. Yes, he usually has to go and find his bard after he gets into trouble, but it’s not like he really minds. He will never tell Jaskier that but it’s not a chore. Not when it’s Jaskier.

It still gives him a whiplash to see his lovely, soft bard that braids flowers into Geralt’s hair and kisses his knuckles kick a man in the balls for calling Geralt something bad. It seems like Jaskier really is like a storm, angry and full of fire when awakened.

Geralt resigns himself to just watching Jaskier spit at people and kiss his bruises later, after saving his bard’s ass. It’s not like he minds.


End file.
